


Rogues Ink

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Implied abuse, James Jesse's A+ Parenting, LOSF Rare Pair Week, M/M, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Axel Walker walks in near close with a hell of portfolio





	Rogues Ink

**Author's Note:**

> James Jesse is the worst as always

Axel Walker walks in near closing time holding a portfolio. It's good work. Neo-traditional and new style, not Len's usual thing but the kid has an eye for colour, his line work is strong and the shading is clean.

"Mick.", he hollers, and Mick comes around the corner with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Job interview.", he says, nodding in Axel's direction. Mick looks over at Axel and appraises him and ok, the kid looks more than a bit like a hustler in a sleeveless striped shirt, surprisingly buff arms covered in tattoos, with pouty lips in a little smirk.

"Let's see what you got.", Mick says finally. And Len pulls a few sheets of flash from the wall and Mick settles for a ignited lighter and Axel applies the transfer to the back of Mick's hand.

The kid is intently focused on the design, doesn't speak much but giggles every once in a while.

He bangs the design out in an hour. And it's _good_. "Ok, I'll check your references and get back to you by Monday.", Len says calmly.

They both watch him leave. Those jeans should probably be illegal.

***  
He places the call to Skwad Tattoos a little while after Axel leaves. "Yo.", the thick Brooklyn twang gives her away instantly.

"Hi Harley.", Len says, rolling his eyes.

"Lenny. What can I do you for?"

"Need to talk to Digger."

"K." He hears distant shouting and then the shuffling of the phone. 

"Len.", Digger says, accent almost as thick as Harley's

"Axel Walker.", Len drawls into the phone.

"Looking to hire the brat?", Digger says with a chuckle,

"Yeah."

"He's a good artist. Not quite all there but customers like him. Leaves the personal shit at home usually."

"Usually?", Len says, interested.

"Couple of bruises every once in a while. Owen knew more than I did.", and Len can almost hear Digger shrugging.

"But nothing that interfered with his work.", Len repeats.

"Nope."

"Thanks." And then Digger hangs up.

They're in bed later, the bandage still on Mick's hand as they discuss the new (potential) hire. 

"I like him.", Mick says.

"Of course you do.", Len laughs, as he traces the dragon mouth at Mick's wrist. "He's just your type."

Mick tries to scoff but it turns into a chuckle easily. "He's talented, he's easy on the eyes, I'm guessing the reference checked out."

Len nods.

"We don't have anyone who does new style, the neo traditional is a little close to what you do but the new style is good."

Len nods again.

He calls Axel the next morning and offers him a job.

***

In the light of day, Rogues Tattoo looks very different than the 8 pm light Axel had seen it in last. They all have art hanging on the wall, a little bit of merch in the corner, there are dark blue couches in the corner around a table covered in artist books. Axel is leaning on the front desk talking to Shawna and Len's eyes flicker down to the curve of Axel's ass and he can hear Mick snort behind him.

Axel turns, "Hey boys."

Len rolls his eyes, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"Yes, Captain.", Axel tosses out with a wink. Len is suddenly grateful he has many many years of not letting his emotions show because that wink and the quirk of his lips goes straight to Len's dick.

He shakes it off and moves on to show Axel the work spaces.

Hartley is between clients upstairs. The flat board is resting on the chair and Hartley is sketching quickly.

"What's that gonna be?", Axel asks curiously, peering up over Hartley's shoulder.

 

"Portrait for Barry from the coffee shop.", Hartley sounds sort of grumpy and Len chuckles.

"Don't like sharing your boyfriend?"

"Fuck off.", Hartley mutters darkly. 

Axel nods, looking over between the photo Hartley has propped up and the sketch on the paper. "Impressive."

Hartley nods, "I know."

Axel laughs at that, not the light giggles but a true happy laugh. "You do you."

Hartley even cracks a smile.

Mark is rolling up his sleeves as his client gets comfortable on the chair. 

 

***

Lisa is laughing at him.

Shocking.

"He's cute.", she purrs. "If you don't want him...", Lisa trails off meaningfully.

"You have Cisco and Laurel. You don't need anyone else.", he says flatly, taking a sip of his beer.

"Jerk.", she mutters, grabbing his beer out of his hand and taking a swing.

Len rolls his eyes, "Trainwreck." And he yanks the bottle back.

"Children!", Mick calls, laughing as he turns up the tv.

Lisa sticks out her tongue.

Grant him the patience accept the things he cannot change.

***

Axel is sitting on the chair at what is now his station, watching Len work on his client. Mick has cued up Bubba Hotep on one of the little TVs. Len cracks his neck as he takes a swig of energy drink to before turning back to the arm in front of him. It's a classic piece, a full sleeve in the shading stage so Len is adding detail to a ship on Raymond's bicep. 

"So how did you guys meet?", Axel asks, voice dripping with curiosity.

"Mick was my babysitter.", Len says sarcastically.

Raymond blinks. "I thought you met in prison."

Len sighs and debates internally about stabbing Raymond with the tattoo gun but he can just hear Mick chuckle from his station where he's working on Laurel's chest piece.

"You know, Haircut, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Hey!", Raymond yelps indignantly.

Axel laughs, bright and high.

***

They're locking up, Axel behind them, when they notice someone waiting, leather jacket, scarf, red hair. Owen whatshisname. Digger's kid.

"Hey babe.", he says with a grin.

Axel grins, "O! Sup?"

"Kara wanted to go to Rip's. I figured I'd pick you up and we could meet her if you wanted to?"

Axel nods, "Sounds sweet."

Owen slips an arm around Axel's waist and Axel turns back to wave at them. Len's not sure but it looks like Owen's grip on Axel tightens as they walk away.

***

Axel does a couple of walk ins that day. The Ramon kid from Flash coffee across the street gets a cartoony robot on his forearm and a skinny butch chick with blue hair who gets a sparrow ("it's a bluebird") at the back of her neck. 

Len is watching Axel work as he waits for his client and usually they can't shut Axel up but as he works over Cisco, his face determined, sticking out his tongue slightly, quiet in his concentration. Cisco hisses as Axel wipes down the line work. They've put on an old Star Trek movie and Axel grins, glancing up to Mick who's tattooing Sara's girlfriend. "I have been, and always shall be, your friend."

"Fucking idiot.", Mick calls, with an easy smile. 

Axel giggles, "Fuck you, I'm cute."

"As a button.", Len drawls slowly.

Axel grins, glances over his shoulder quickly, "Glad you think so...Captain."

This kid will be the death of him.

***

The first thing Len notices about Owen when he comes out with them all to Rips is that Owen has a serious wandering eye. It feels like when ever Axel isn't looking Owen is staring at the ass of some hot piece or another. 

Len glances over at Mick who is watching Owen with a dark scowl.

They're all at Rips, the whole crew and Owen, Axel perched on his lap. 

"You're working today?", he teases Sara as she comes by to take their order.

"Hate you.", she says with a grin.

"You only have one more session!", he teases as she takes their drink order.

And a part of him really hopes she catches Owen staring at her ass.

Axel orders an Old Fashioned, which catches Len by surprise. He expects the kid to be a beer man.

"We're missing you over in Keystone.", Owen grins.

"N'aw, really?"

"Harley gets bored too fast."

Axel laughs, sharply but it turns into a pleased gasp as Owen's nails scratch down the back of his neck.

"Dude. Public.", Owen mutters as Axel wiggles on his lap. 

"You started it.", Axel grumbles back.

Owen laughs, "I do not think your coworkers need to know you're an exhibitionist."

Well Len didn't need to know but he's glad he does now.

***

He hears the banging on their door at 2 am and stumbles up. He checks his phone, nothing from Shawna or Lisa. He pauses and picks up a baseball bat resting by the bed before slipping out towards the door.

He hears quiet sniffling at the door and loosens his grip on the baseball as he opens the door. Axel is standing there, he looks exhausted and shaky. "Axel?"

"Owen's cheating on me.", Axel whispers, hiccuping. "I dumped him. I uh, didn't have any where else to go."

"Come in, kid.", Len says with a nod.

When Axel steps in to the brightly lit kitchen, Len stops him, catching Axel's chin. Axel's lip is split, there is a bruise blossoming on his cheek and one of his eyes is swollen. "Did Owen do that?", he snarls.

Axel shakes his head, giggling quietly. "I got in a fight. Not with Owen.", he reiterates. 

Len nods but doesn't relax. "You can have the couch for now." 

***

Axel's stepped outside, waiting for them look up at after closing. 

Len sets the alarm and they're headed down the steps when they hear a hiss, "What are you doing here?"

"My boy, is that any way to greet me?", the voice is charmingly soothing but off and Axel's taking a step back against the wall.

The man cups his cheek, "Still getting into fights?"

Axel nods, mouth falling open slightly.

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you?"

"James. James Jesse. Axel and I are close."

Too close.

"Looks like you're making him uncomfortable.", Mick says sharply.

The guy seems to realize that he can't take both Len and Mick and he grins, kissing Axel's forehead. "I'll tell Billy you said hi."

"Who was that guy?"

"My foster father. Took me in when I was 13. I lived with him until I was 25."

"What did he do to you?", Len hisses.

Axel giggles, "Nothing like that."

Len isn't sure he believes him, but the kid can keep his secrets.

***

There's nothing better than a cold beer after a long day.

Axel is ... somewhere. He'd told them he was going out after work so Len doesn't feel too bad about pushing Mick back against the couch that is still technically Axel's bed and grinding down as Mick's hands shove his shirt past his shoulders.

He groans out loud as Mick takes his dick in hand.

Then the door closes. "Wow, ok."

Len freezes, "Kid?"

Axel laughs, "Don't stop on account of me."

Then Mick grins, "Who said anything about stopping?" And he gives Len a pointed, purposeful look. And Len knows what Mick's asking.

"Well, kid, are you in or out?"

Axel doesn't hesitate. "In."

The next thing Len hears is Axel's shirt hitting the floor. He climbs off Mick's lap as Mick pulls Axel closer.

"We should move this to the bedroom. Much more comfortable.", Len concludes as he watches Mick and Axel kiss, the kid making desperate, breathy noises between kisses and Mick's big hand spanning Axel's bony back.

"Aye, aye, Captain.", Axel tosses out with a groan as Mick nips at his throat. Len shudders at the sight of Axel throwing his head back.

He leans in the doorframe as he watches Mick shove Axel on to the bed, undoing his jeans with one hand as the other leaves nail marks over Axel's Garden of Eden chest piece. The muscles in Mick's back are corded and tense under scars and the vibrant splash of colour. 

"Tell me what you want, Len.", Mick calls, voice already rough. 

"Make the brat _beg_.", Len says in his most commanding voice, the one he knows makes Mick groan.

"Got it, Captain.", Mick says with a low chuckle at about the same time as Axel intones a low, "Please."

"Good start.", Len says with a laugh.

It's not the first time they've done this, brought someone home and let Mick take him apart under Len's watch but it is the first time they've done this with someone they knew before.

He's leaning against the wall, dick in hand as he listens to Axel, all desperate groans and breathy giggles and "God, Mick." as Mick brings him to the edge over and over again. The low throaty groan Axel makes as Mick finally starts to fuck him properly is the final straw before Len is coming and neither Mick or Axel last much longer.

He hears Mick's pleased groan as he pulls away from Axel.

Abruptly, Axel gets up. "I'll see you at work?", he blurts out quickly. 

Mick rolls his eyes, "Come over here."

Axel wiggles in between the two of them easily, and Mick grins. "Look so pretty like this, all marked up and strung out."

Axel shivers and Len trails his nails over a tattoo of a clown on Axel's shoulder blade.

"Who did this piece?"

"Harley.", he breathes quietly, though it's really more of a groan.

"Doesn't Harley hate clowns?"

"That's not any clown!", Axel yelps indignantly. "That's Pierrot. From the commedia!"

Mick raises an eyebrow. "The what from what?"

Axel grins, excited and manic as he launches into a breathless explanation of the intricacies of Italian theatre in the 1700s.

"Nerd.", Mick grins as he kisses Axel's neck.

"Guilty as charged, hot stuff.", Axel grins.

When Len wakes up Mick is still in bed but Axel isn't. He groans and wishes he could blame this on the alcohol but he knows better than that.

"Last night was a mistake.", Len says sharply when he sees Axel at the stove, cooking breakfast. 

Axel stops what he's doing immediately. "Wow. Ok." Then he giggles, flashing Len a smile that is all teeth, "Noted."

***

Axel is different at work. He's still calm and focused but gone are the flirtatious comments and Len is surprised to discover that instead of not looking either of them in the eye, the kid stares them both down, like he's daring them to bring it up.

He feels Lisa's eyes on him as he watches Axel flirt with the blond cop, Barry's friend... Ethan, Evan, whatever as he works on his chest piece and he doesn't notice he's glaring until Lisa looks up and says, "You're always so bitchy when you're sexually frustrated."

Axel laughs, a high, sharp, cutting bark of laughter, before he turns back to his client. 

He is not in the mood for his sister's judgment.

***

"What did you do?", Mick says finally. Axel has been staying else where for the last week.

And Len doesn't want to admit it but he's worried. He's had to talk Lisa out of calling Skwad twice this week. Axel can take care of himself.

"Axel was a mistake.", Len says defensively.

Mick sighs, "You realized he fit and you freaked out."

Len hates when Mick is right. He looks away.

"He's just a kid. A kid who's been through God knows what and should be with someone his own age."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Len."

Len tenses, he knows Mick's angry. "You realized he fit and you went into emotional lockdown."

Len really really hates when Mick is right sometimes.

***

Mark is drunk.

That doesn't mean he's wrong when he says, "Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter." Well ok, he slurs it more than anything.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Len says dryly.

"Walker.", is all Mark says. 

Len does not want to have this conversation. Especially not with Mark Mardon.

"My personal life is none of your business."

"You're an idiot, Cap.", Mark says finally.

Mick's words are still ringing in his head and he sighs. Mark Mardon should not be right about this. 

But he is.

He needs to apologize to Axel.

***

"Axel!", he calls. They'd been the only two with late appointments that day and Axel's grabbing his coat.

"What do you want?", he snaps.

"I want to talk.", Len says, calmly.

"You made your point clear last week."

"I'm only going to say this once.", Len says. "I'm sorry."

"You're ... You're sorry?", Axel just sounds skeptical.

Len sighs, closes his fingers around Axel's wrist and kisses him. Axel's mouth opens against his and he hears a quiet gasp before he's pushing Axel down on to the chair. Axel's free hand slides down Len's chest and fists in his shirt, pulling him in and Len did not really think this through. The position is awkward, one of Len's knees in between Axel's legs, his other foot on the floor and one hand holding him down by the hips. Axel whimpers, "Len ...fuck..."

Len smirks, grinding his knee between Axel's legs. "I'm not going to fuck you, Walker. Not yet and not here."

Axel lets out a small, disappointed whine and his grip on Len's shirt loosens.

"Said I wasn't gonna fuck you. Definitely didn't say I was done with you.", Len drawls.

Axel's mouth falls open, "Len, please." His eyes are dark with lust and he bites down on his lip as he looks up and Len's never been an angel but he doesn't think the Pope himself could resist Axel Walker looking like temptation incarnate.

Axel pushes his hands under Len's shirt and drags his nails over the tattooed skin and hard muscle underneath. And honestly, Len is struggling to remember the last time he let someone who wasn't Mick touch him at all.

He leans forward just a bit and Axel lets out a loud keening noise at the change in pressure, his body arching up against Len as their mouths crash together again.

"Want this. Want you. So fucking bad.", Axel whispers desperately as he undoes Len's pants with one hand, the other scrambling desperately down Len's back. 

"Fuck, kid.", Len whispers as Axel wraps his hand around his dick. It's not any less awkward of a position but then Axel bites at his jugular and he groans. Axel grins at the noise.

"God." and his thumb brushes the piercing at the head of Len's dick. "Fuck, Cap. What else are you hiding."

Len shudders, hips canting forward as he fucks into Axel's fist. But Axel keeps talking, "Wanted to drop to my knees when I first met you. Would have blown you then and there if you'd asked."

Len groans, cupping Axel's cheek and letting his thumb slip past Axel's lips. "Show me.", it's the same voice he uses with Mick and it has the same effect on Axel who keens and then takes it as a fucking challenge, tongue twisting around the digit and then it's Len's turn. "Bet you're gorgeous on your knees. Blindfold you, get your hands behind your back, make you use those muscles. Mick holding your head in place." He pauses, considering, "I'm gonna guess you don't have much of a gag reflex."

Axel tries to chuckle but it turns into a desperate, choked off groan, his whole body going tense under Len and then shuddering with a scream.

"Fuck. Axel.", he breathes as he comes.

And well, if he thought Barry had a tendency to fuck and run, when he turns around, Axel is gone.

***

He's leaning back against Mick. Laurel is in town to see Lisa and Cisco and get some more work done on her chest, so his sister is at Cisco's place. Or she should be. She's supposed to be. But there's the turn of a key in the lock. "Lees?", he calls, eyes still focused on the latest Fast and the Furious movie. 

"Have you forgotten about me already?", Axel teases as he hoists a six pack into view. "I wanted to apologize."

Len nods, "I think we need to talk."

Mick laughs, "You think, Lenny?"

"Beer?", Axel suggests laughing.

"Please.", Len sighs.

"Look. I fucked up. Mick and I have never brought someone we knew into this relationship. And we probably didn't think it through as well as we should have but...", he trails off.

"But that doesn't mean it was a bad idea.", Mick say firmly.

Len sighs, "It wasn't. And...", he sighs, "if you'll have us, I'll wager it _isn't_ a bad idea."

Axel pauses, his eyes flickering in between them. "I'm in.", he says finally.

***

Len should start making a list of things he's letting Axel do than no other than Mick has ever done.

This is one of them

Axel is kneeling between Len's legs and Len has one arm thrown on to the bed, his inner arm turned up and visible. Axel's supplies are arranged carefully on a towel on the floor, inks, needles, gun, towel, gloves, the whole nine yards and most importantly, a marker.

Mick is leaning against the wall, watching them.

"You're sure about this?", Axel asks.

"Yes." He has more pieces than most people can count but only Mick's ever worked on him, let alone like this, tattooed him in his own home.

"So what do you want?", Axel says, grinning as he plays with the marker. 

His eyes flicker up to Mick who crosses his arms over his chest. And then he glances back to Axel, leaning back on his heels. "A firecracker, starting to explode. American traditional.", Len says finally.

Axel nods. Slowly the sketch begins to take form on his inner arm. The marker itches against his skin and Axel is deep in concentration and he pulls back finally. "Take a look."

Axel hands him the hand mirror from the floor and Len nods, "Look good."

Axel laughs, "You must really like me to do this."

"Don't let it go to your head.", Len teases. Axel has no idea how right he is.

"I have the gun.", Axel jokes back. The gun starts whirring in his hand, "Ok, here goes."

Len's mostly indifferent to the pain of being tattooed, he's been in worse pain many times but even in a regular situation, being tattooed is intimate. 

He remembers punching a very drunk Raymond who tried to hug him a few years ago as Axel's gloved thumb rubs circles below the design. His breath catches.

"Test line.", Axel says quietly and he hears the whirr of the gun blending with the punk Hartley recommended. He's pretty sure Hartley knew why he was asking. The needle makes contact and his breath slows.

"Shit.", Axel grins, like he's already figured out where Len's head is going.

Axel licks his lips as the vibrations spread through his arm and Len sighs slightly, a sound that is half way between the discomfort of tattoo and the pleasure of Axel's hands and the gun on his skin when Axel wipes away some of the blood and ink mixture forming on his skin.

He can feel Mick watching them and it's obvious, even from Len's position on the floor, that Mick is hard.

"We good, Captain?", Axel asks as he finishes the line work.

"We're green, kid.", he says, breath heavy as he looks up at Axel and is pretty sure Axel's expression, all blown eyes and flushed cheeks, mirrors what his own expression is doing.

Axel grins. "Awesome." And he moves on to the shading. And that takes him deep, he can see the thread of "he's too young", of "you're going to fuck him up" but he can't chase it, instead he shudders at the feeling of Axel wiping down the the latest section of work. He can feel his skin flushing, his heart beating and he hears Axel giggle.

"Almost done.", Axel whispers in his ear and Len can't help but moan slightly. Axel giggles.

"Didn't peg you are the pain junkie type, Cap.", he teases.

And Len isn't. He's turned on by skill and knowledge- when he's gone to watch Sara fight, Mick's cooking and knowledge of explosives, Barry's nerdy rants, Axel's precision with the gun. But this is different, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, leaning against his bed, it hurts but it's not about the pain, it's about the control, about Axel's attention focused on him and the warm, fuzzy, floaty headspace he's in.

When Axel wipes it down a final time, he grins, "Fucking sexy, boss."

Len nods and then he tilts his head up and kisses Axel slowly before Axel wraps the new tattoo.

When Axel finishes tearing down as it were, he looks at them, "So what now?"

Len's eyes flicker down to Mick's obvious erection and then over to Axel. He slips his hand behind Mick's head and kisses him and then he turns slightly, runs his fingers through Axel's hair and kisses him, crashing their mouths together with a desire that still surprises him.

What happens next is Mick's idea, to handcuff Axel to bed and let Len just ride him. And Axel is fucking filthy, begging as he tries to thrust up in Len.

***

They're leaving the shop together. And there is a man leaning against the wall. "Axel!"

"James. What are you doing here?", Axel says sharply, his voice stuttering. 

"Wanted to check up on my boy, of course?"

"Well, you've checked.", Axel whispers and he's looking anywhere that isn't at Mick, Len or James as James steps towards him.

James. James Jesse. The creep of a foster father.

"Back the fuck off.", Len hisses.

James turns, and laughs, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone you really don't want to piss off.", he spits. Mick is standing beside him, arms crossed over his chest and Axel still won't look at them.

"So how much are they paying you?", James drawls, with a toothy, menacing grin.

And then Len hits him, sees blood spatter. "Get the fuck out of my sight. You come anywhere near this shop or Axel again and you'll regret it."

"I'll be seeing you, kiddo.", James calls as he stumbles away.

"Like hell.", Mick spits.

"Axel...", Len begins.

"He didn't do anything.", Axel snaps fiercely.

"Ok.", Len says, holding his palms up so Axel can see them. 

Axel sighs. "He didn't. I wanted him to but he didn't. He just...led me on for years. I did anything he asked. I loved him."


End file.
